User blog:Cfp3157/The Fate of the Furious Review: Upping the Ante in Both Action and Emotion
No franchise dominates the action market quite like the exhilarating and just plain fun Fast and the Furious. And while some may shrug at the fact that this series now has eight films, the series has aged like a fine wine, and The Fate of the Furious is the Merlot. As expected, the film packs the stunts and the setpieces to be perfectly assembled thrills that elevate the continuously rising franchise. However, this film also redefines its personal and familial moments, no longer wearing its heart on its missing tank top sleeve but with a much more emotional, effective way. The Cast One of the highlights of the Fast and Furious franchise has been its cast. The chemistry between long-time members like Michelle Rodriguez, Ludacris, and Tyreese Gibson wear their roles like an old glove, remaining as kinetic and energetic as always. Vin Diesel gives his finest performance in his entire career, pulling back his usual rumble-growl and instead emoting much more than typical. His silence isn't just a campy overexaggeration as before, but has actual meaning behind it. Two more recent additions to the films are the great action stars of the millennia; Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham. Despite being enemies in 2015's Furious 7, these two share an astounding amount of comedic chemistry with each other. While Johnson essentially plays himself, it's in the most badass and entertaining way. However, Statham far and away is the standout in the cast, delivering his one-liners with perfect timing, delivering one of his very best performances. Kurt Russell appears briefly, but his moments have exceptional wit to them. Finally, there are two notable newcomers that truly shine. First off, Scott Eastwood proves he should've been the one to play Rick Flag, with his no-nonsense protégé to Kurt Russell's Mr. Nobody clashes excellently with Toretto's team with notable success. His character may be a very traditional one, but that's hardly a problem Eastwood's charisma and skill have difficulty with. Meanwhile, Charlize Theron proves to be the defining villain of the franchise, with her sexy and sultry presence combining with her charisma and intelligence. She easily holds her weight when sharing the screen with the physically intimidating Diesel and Statham. Her Cipher can trade blows and banter with everyone else, cementing herself as a franchise favorite. Score: 4 out of 5 The Script Story has never been the franchise's strong point, focusing almost entirely on setpieces and thrills above character and plot. However, the newest entry manages to find a balance between the two perfectly well. The story greatly succeeds in its simplicity, achieving a balance between thrills and heart that does not necessarily redefine the tone, but moreso improve upon it. Dominic Toretto has been forced out of retirement and against his family due to the threats from Cipher, an international terrorist who holds some serious dirt against him. His team, led by his old friend Luke Hobbs and his wife Letty, recruits old enemy Deckard Shaw to go against their former friend and Cipher as they trek around the globe. Questions of family loyalty and choices and their sacrifices are raised, but thankfully never become overbearing. As usual, the dialogue is fantastically witty and bantery. The comedy is best done in pairs, with Hobbs and Deckard trading blows both physically and verbally, while Little Nobody joins the usually fun Roman and Tej to form a formidably hilarious trio. Letty and Dom's relationship is equal parts romantic and fun, while even Cipher gets a few barbs in. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction And now the real reason everybody is watching this film- the action. Every time one would think these films wouldn't have anywhere else to go, the crew proves them wrong. F. Gary Gray proves to be the man to helm this film, with his eye for cinematography and tone helping to elevate the franchise further and further. There's a lot of fight scenes compared to the past, and Wagner and Riebell's editing skills give it intensity and thrillingly close-ups that keep the pace moving and engaging. In addition, the cinematography mixes well with the effects to ensure the film elevates the action and setpieces beyond the series' limits. Honestly, one can't even really describe how awesome the film is on that scale without getting specific. A fist fight on a plane involving a cradle? A tank versus a submarine? How about Dwayne Johnson grabbing a torpedo and using it like a grenade? This movie takes over-the-top and laughs in its face. Score: 4.5 out of 5 Verdict The Fate of the Furious is the series' greatest achievement. It performs a juggling act of thrilling setpiecs and genuinely human moments to allow for a fun time while watching and things to think about afterwards. Subtlety is not a word this film knows about, proudly forsaking any sense of logic in favor of explosions, humor, and heart. There's only one word one could use to describe this film; badass. Score: 83% Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews